fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 5/די ספעיס קריזיס וו
Fighters of Lapis 5/ די ספעיס קריזיס וו is the fifth installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. It will focus on past versions of characters as well as tons of brand new features such as dungeons and bro specials. The game has two theme songs played at the menu: Hellberg & Deutgen vs Splitbreed - Collide (Astronaut & Barely Alive Mix) and Madeon - Finale (Dillion Francis Mix). You can write a pre-review here. Gameplay The gameplay of Fighters of Lapis can be described as a "Super Smash Bros Clone". Characters have four basic attacks, four special attacks. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage, KOing them. Characters do not have "health" in Fighters of Lapis; they can take an unlimited amount of damage, however, each hit adds to the character's damage percentage. This percentage starts at 0%, but can exceed 100% and caps at 999%, and the higher the damage percentage, the farther an attack will launch an opponent, and the easier it will be to knock them off of the stage. Being knocked too far above, beside, or even under the stage will KO a character. If knocked off, a character may attempt to get back onto the stage by jumping or using various "recovery" moves before they reach the stage's boundaries. Some characters have different recovery moves, while others have better jumps. Some characters are heavier, making them harder to knock off the stage, and making it harder for them to get back onto the stage, while others are lighter, making it easier for them to get knocked away, as well as easier for them to get back. Up to eight characters can be on a battlefield at a time: Five can be human players, three can be CPUs. Generally though, four is the most some stages can take and may bar players off if there is too many characters trying to enter the stage. The game also features items and a bar at the bottom that charges over time based off damage given to opponents. This bar takes a while to charge, but when it is fully charged a Super Move can be executed. New to Fighters of Lapis 5 is Bro Specials. When two characters are on a team and judging whether they have a "bro bond", they will share a special bar. The bar takes 1.5 times the amount a normal one does, but the attack is far more devastating. There are quite a few modes in Fighters of Lapis separated by "Group" and "Solo" options. The solo modes can also have a second player in the game. Under the group option: *Brawl: The normal gameplay option. The bulk of the game is going to be played here, probably. You select characters and a stage. Items and stage hazards can be adjusted, as well as specials and bro specials. *Tournament: Where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out in a tournament type setting. *Group City Trial: TBA Under the solo option: *The Space Crisis II: The story mode of the game. Like previous story modes in the series, this features platforming and brawl fights. It has cut-scenes and trophies and synthesis items can be collected in this mode. Generally if you want to unlock most of the characters, this is one of the fastest ways. *Adventure: A mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certain characters. At the end, you face off Morgan Freeman's left hand with 0.00001% Power. Each character has a different ending. *Classic: Pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Greg or Landshark at the end; whichever one appears is random. After both have been unlocked, the Fusionist appears instead. *Boss Rush: Lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. *Multi-Man Melee: Where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Some can even be unlocked! *City Trial - Lapis Isles: A large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. *Championship Cups - Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4, Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. *L-Mode: A dating simulator, using models from the game. It was introduced in Fighters of Lapis 3. It features it's own overworld and aside from dating, has shops which you can purchase Synthesis items. *Synthesis: Also introduced in Fighters of Lapis 3, it can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "The Space Crisis II" or Lapis Isles, or obtained through doing certain things. *Gallery: Showcases all your trophies as well as other achievements. It's also where items are stored. *King Candy's Fungeon: A post-game mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. These characters are not counted as part of the roster initially, leaving them a complete surprise to the player. *Dungeon Train: The dungeon mode introduced in this game. Each dungeon cart is generated randomly, with random enemies and bosses. Can be used to unlock new characters and collect synthesis ingredients. Additionally, you can build up a party with the characters in a RPG-like way. Story The Fighters of Lapis participate in a tournament to decide the next member of the group named the Avengers. However, it is high-jacked by a group named the Subspace Army. But when Ultron is revealed to be behind this bit of deja-vu, things start going off the rails! The Space Crisis II Can be found here. Starting Characters There are 75 characters this time around. Note: past and future characters do not take up another slot. They are toggled through the same slot. 68/75 Characters are past/present/future versions are marked with blue text. Characters that share the same slot but are NOT past/present versions are marked in red. Hidden Characters There are over 150 characters this time around. Note: past and future characters do not take up another slot. They are toggled through the same slot. Characters that share the same slot are marked with blue text. Items Assists New Starting Stages Returning Starting Stages City Trial: Lapis Isles A full view of City Trial. While the area is in full 3D, your fighter still moves in 2D, changing their view akin to Donkey Kong Returns. You defeat enemies and can collect trophies and other treasures in this mode. City Trial_001.png|Yellow Grass Bridge with Motobug and Egg Pawn. City Trial_002.png|Chessboard. City Trial_003.png|Grassy Area near a Volcano with a Motobug. City Trial_004.png|Rocky Area with a school bus on top of a small mountain. City Trial_005.png|Asphalt Bridge near a Mountainous Area. City Trial_006.png|Tower near a Volcano. City Trial_007.png|Sonic styled area. City Trial_008.png|RBWY Forest with a Creeper and Skeleton. City Trial_009.png|RBWY Forest area. City Trial_010.png|Dalek at an Treehouse. City Trial_0011.png|On top of a Tree House with Buzz Bombers. City Trial_0012.png|Finn and Jake's Treehouse with an Dalek and a Motobug. City Trial_0013.png|Egg Pawn on a bridge in Finn and Jake's Treehouse. City Trial_0014.png|Koopa at Shield Headquarters. City Trial_0015.png|Motobug at Stark Tower. City Trial_0016.png|Watery Area with a Motobug. City Trial_0017.png|Dalek at TADRIS Peak. Bosses Bosses appear in a variety of places now. Enemies Enemies also appear in a variety of places now. Music Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *VCMG - Skip This Track *VCMG - Single Blip *VCMG - Spock *Lavender Town RMX - DJTheFishhead *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) *C2C - Delta *CHVRCHES - It's Not Right But It's Okay *C2C - Le Banquet ft. Netik, Tigerstyle, Rafik, Kentaro & Vajra |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN *Bug Hunt - Skillrex *The 88 - At Least It Was Here *The Fixx - Beautiful Friction *Mark Tortorici - Invader Zim Credits *Daft Punk - Get Lucky (David A Remix) *Sonic Colors Music - Aquarium Park Act 1 *Sonic Heroes Music - Power Plant *Pogo - Aye Aye *Flo-Rida - Good Feeling (MusicWillNeverDie Remix) *Doni - Metal Man Theme Electro Remix *Mother 3 Music - Battle Against The Masked Man *Florence and the Machine & Calvin Harris - Spectrum (Remix) *Henry Jackman - The Winter Soldier *CHVRCHES - Recover |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes for characters. Visual images of some costumes can be seen here. Teaser Images Images meant to tease upcoming characters or events. PutinTeaserImage.png|Putin holding the Cosmic Cube. NewChallenger_1.png|New Challenger teaser 1. NewChallenger_2.png|New Challenger teaser 2. NewChallenger_3.png|New Challenger teaser 3. FightersofLapis NewCharactersPromo.png|Five new challengers teaser. (Nabbit, Cookie Cat, and three mysterious new challengers) Category:Umbrella Games